One or more images can be used to visually communicate concepts in a text sentence. Graphical representation of a text sentence can be applied in any of a variety of contexts. For example, using images rather than text facilitates communication across language barriers. Communicating to children usually benefits from the addition of images, particularly pre-literate children. In short, using images improves the communication effectiveness of text, whether to communicate an idea to those unable to read a particular language, sustain interest of a reader, or improve comprehension and recollection. Adobe Voice is an application that allows text to be complimented by images. In particular, this application allows a user to manually choose images from a large repository, to complement a narrative provided by the user. However, available techniques do not automatically extract the content of words, phrases, or sentences and select images from a set of images to represent or symbolize that content, as provided herein.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. Numerous variations, configurations, and other embodiments will be apparent from the following detailed discussion.